17 Meses de Ventaja
by ItzelKurosaki
Summary: En cuanto Ichigo despierte sin poderes Rukia tendra que alejarse de el, o al menos es la decision que ha tomado ¿Quien sera capaz de ganarse el corazón de Ichigo ahora que ella dejará la via libre?...¿serian bastante 17 meses para que la olvidara y otra persona ocupara su lugar especial? Basado en el Manga


¡Hola a todos! Pues llego aquí con mi segundo fic. Está basado en el manga, donde Ichigo se la pasa dormido casi un mes después del Getsuga Tenshou Final, y no sale la saga de Nozomi (que por cierto me encanto a pesar de ser relleno) Espero que les guste esta nueva locura mía, y les pido que por favor me dejen un Review con su opinión, se los agradecería mucho.

Es un fanfic muy Ichiruki no se dejen llevar por las apariencias. Leanlo hasta el final.

Lo que esta en letra itálica son pensamientos.

….

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, Son propiedad de Tite-Sama, y yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito sin ganar ni pagar nada por eso.

…

_Durante este tiempo que Ichigo ha estado dormido, he pensado mucho en cuál es mi deber y en qué es lo que quiero hacer. Son dos cosas muy diferentes. Durante estas horas que he esperado junto a él, muriéndome del aburrimiento, baka perezoso… ¡¿Por qué no despiertas de una maldita vez?! ¡Mira todas las tonterías que he tenido que pensar para entretenerme! Sería mejor que despertaras de una vez, y que vuelva a ver tus ojos y tu condenado ceño fruncido…mejor no, mejor duerme un poco mas Ichigo, mejor sigue durmiendo, tranquilo, con el ceño relajado, luciendo tan tranquilo, tan joven, tan indefenso. Mejor sigue durmiendo, sigue descansando ajeno a mí, ignorando que estoy aquí… ¡Idiota como odiaba que me ignoraras! Y ahora de verdad deseo que lo sigas haciendo, porque en cuanto vea tú mirada de nuevo sobre mí, escuchándome, entendiéndome, la despedida llegara muy pronto y para siempre._

Cuando al fin Rukia pudo despegar su mirada de Ichigo, cuando pudo dejar de acariciar su mejilla, bajo el pretexto de acomodarle las mantas, se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, en la cual ya sentía que tenia raíces, sentía que su precioso trasero ya no tenía su forma normal, sentía que se estaba quedando sin nalgas…bueno, habría valido la pena. Suspiró larga y profundamente intentando liberar sin lograrlo algo de la tensión que no la había dejado desde que Ichigo se había caído al piso gritando de dolor, hace quince días. Lo miró otra vez, dormido en su cama, sin gritarle, sin mirar sus ojos, sin criticar sus dibujos…era demasiado triste, los primeros días ni siquiera podía detener las lágrimas de frustración y nostalgia cuando estaba sola con él en la habitación, incluso había llegado a murmurar palabras hirientes, incitándolo a una pelea para que despertara, aunque ya sabía que no despertaría pronto. Es que sentía la necesidad de no dejarlo solo, de intentar hacerlo despertar…esa era la primera prueba que se daba a si misma para demostrar que finalmente había enloquecido. Segunda prueba: ya no le parecían tan empalagosas las muestras de cariño de "Papá Isshin" (como insistía que lo llamara), el cual había enloquecido de contento cuando le expresó su deseo de quedarse al lado de Ichigo hasta que despertara y había arreglado todo para que estuviera bien, le había llevado una silla muy cómoda y al principio incluso le subía comida a la habitación, harto de encontrarla sentada en el piso al pie de la cama y sin comer nada durante todo el día. La llenaba de palabras amables, o de agradecimiento. A veces lo descubría mirándola, con una cara tan triste y tan comprensiva porque el también ya sospechaba la decisión de ella. Y la tercera prueba del adiós a su cordura, era esa decisión la más dolorosa de su vida…

Rukia podría ser gruñona, ruda, testaruda y todo lo que a Renji le gustara, y todo lo que el mundo le quisiera agregar también, ella era la primera en aceptar sus defectos ¡Pero ella no era ninguna tonta, ni mucho menos despistada!

Ella sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que los sentimientos de Inoue por Ichigo eran muy grandes, y sinceros, y muy idealistas, a veces le incomodaba que sus sentimientos chocaban con los de su mejor amiga, obviamente si una lo tenía la otra ya podía ir empezando a llorar, y también le preocupaba que los sentimientos de su amiga idealizaban a Ichigo como el Príncipe Azul, como el mejor, el más noble, el más tierno, como un romántico, parecido al tal "Romeo", cuya historia leyó una vez en un libro de la escuela, y la verdad es que no era así. Siendo sinceras Ichigo era rudo, combativo, mal contestón, aparentaba ser exageradamente frío porque le costaba muchísimo expresar sus sentimientos, eso era un gran obstáculo para el romanticismo, ¡Y el condenado ceño fruncido que restaba mucho de su atractivo y lo dejaba pareciendo un malhumorado sin remedio! Rukia también era muy sincera y pensaba que Inoue se engañaba mucho a sí misma con respecto a él. Aunque estuvieran juntos ¡Inoue se llevaría un chasco muy grande en ese aspecto!

Rukia ya no podía negarlo, ella ama… ¡no! Ella estaba interesada en Ichigo, muy interesada, okay, ya siendo sincera ella quería a Ichigo. ¡Pero ella no se engañaba, no señor! Lo más curioso es que ella quería a Ichigo con todo y defectos ¡Y también el ceño fruncido! ¡Y con peleas! ¡Y lo amaba todavía más con esas sonrisas que le regalaba y que a ella le estallaban en la cara de improviso y que sumadas a una simple mirada le daban a entender tanto! Y como ella era muy madura no se engañaba con respecto a él. Si ellos estuvieran juntos ella ya estaría preparada para las burradas del Kurosaki, pero tan madura era que ya sabía que tendría que dejar al pelinaranja. Ella tendría que regresar a Soul Society, si el ya no podría verla ¿Para qué se quedaba en su casa? ¿Para que se quedaba en Karakura o en el mundo? ¡A ella solo le gustaba el mundo real si estaba Ichigo en el! Y esa sería la cursilería mas cursi que diría en toda la vida, no lo repetirá, muchas gracias. Sería mejor regresar a su casa, a su escuadrón, a entrenar hasta que el cansancio le impidiera pensar en lo que había dejado en Karakura, e intentar seguir con su vida, aunque sintiera que se iba a romper en dos y que los Hollows se le quedaban cortos, ya que pronto tendría menos corazón que ellos…su corazón se quedaba con Ichigo, aunque él nunca lo sabría.

_Ni siquiera sé si él siente lo mismo, ni siquiera puedo saberlo ahora, no habrá tiempo, y no es correcto que guarde esperanzas. Ichigo deseaba no tener poderes y poder hacer una vida normal, sin espíritus, sin Hollows, y sin todos los problemas que le traje cuando lo conocí. Ahora que lo podrá hacer no está bien que me quede aquí solo porque podre estar cerca de él, o con la estúpida justificación de que el necesitará que yo lo proteja._

Rukia lo había pensado y pensado y había llegado a la conclusión de que Ichigo necesitaría tranquilidad y ternura para seguir con su vida. Seguro que iba a necesitar a alguien comprensivo y paciente con quien hablar de todo lo que habían pasado. Alguien moderadamente poderoso que lo protegiera ahora que él estaría más o menos indefenso, bueno, al menos indefenso ante los Hollows, con esos malditos músculos que tenía no estaría indefenso ante los gandules que siempre le buscaban pelea, y como siempre estaba de pelea necesitaría a alguien que pudiera curarlo, y nadie mejor que…

_Entra en la habitación, con su sonrisa de siempre, con su dulzura, ojala que no se le pase su amabilidad y que me traiga un obento como ayer, no la dejes ser tan amable Dios mío, va a matar a Ichigo si no aprende a cocinar…entra a la habitación me saluda alegremente e inmediatamente su mirada se desvía hacia el cabeza de zanahoria, lo mira, y algo en sus ojos se apaga como siempre que lo ve tirado ahí._

_Tienes todo para conquistarlo Inoue, tienes todo para apropiártelo y hacerlo feliz, tienes todo y se que tu puedes hacerlo, se que lo vas a lograr y espero que pronto reciba buenas noticias sobre ustedes en Soul Society. Te dejo lo que más quiero a tu cargo Inoue, por favor, cuida de él._

_Siento como las malditas lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, no soy capaz de mirarla, no soy capaz de tranquilizarla diciéndole la razón de mi llanto, de decirle que esta vez no lloro porque me duela ver a Ichigo así, o porque me iré pronto…me avergüenzo en este momento de llorar de envidia y de celos porque esta mujer delante de mí lo tendrá solo para ella, por completo y posiblemente de por vida ¡Aunque solo pudiera poseerlo por diez minutos serian diez minutos más de los que voy a poder tenerlo jamás! _

Sentada en la silla de siempre, agachó la cabeza, derrotada, y apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño con sus propias uñas, empezó a llorar furiosamente, llorando unas lagrimas ardientes, que le quemaban las mejillas y corrían hasta su cuello y su vestido amarillo. Orihime la vio agacharse hasta que el cabello le cubrió la cara, y debido a tantas cosas del pasado temió que alguien la hubiera atacado, temió voltear y ver su gigai roto y ensangrentado, y cuando pudo mirar lo que vio fue aun peor. Vio a Rukia, a Kuchiki Rukia, a su mejor amiga, la más fuerte y valiente, rota en pedazos, llorando a mares con un dolor ciego que la hacía estremecerse a pesar de que no estaba profiriendo ni siquiera un sollozo, era un dolor enorme y mudo, y por lo mismo era aun más doloroso sacarlo. Se puso de rodillas delante de la silla de su amiga y sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas, acariciando esos puños cerrados con tanta rabia. Se quedo así, sin intentar consolarla, y tampoco intento hacerla hablar sobre la razón de su dolor, solo pudo quedarse ahí, inmóvil, inútil, ¡Sin poder aliviar el dolor de la persona delante de ella y sin poder traer de vuelta a la persona en la cama a su lado!

Después de un rato la Kuchiki pudo serenarse lo suficiente para ver la persona que estaba delante de ella, Orihime estaba de rodillas ante su silla, tenía sus puños entre sus manos, y ya tenía el regazo de Rukia empapado con sus lágrimas. Apartando la silla, se puso en cuclillas delante de ella y la abrazó, sintiendo el tacto suave de la blusa de Orihime bajo sus manos y su cabello que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Después de un momento Orihime devolvió el gesto, y con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas pero con la voz entera se atrevió a romper el silencio:

—Lo siento tanto Kuchiki-San…ni siquiera se la razón por la cual estabas llorando, no puedo alcanzar a entender la magnitud de tu dolor, y aun así me atrevo a llorar, pero…es que…me duele tanto verte llorar así…— Y volvió a llorar con ganas.

—Calma Inoue, yo soy la que debería pedirte disculpas es que… —no pudo continuar, no podía decirle la razón por la que lloraba —Solo…gracias por tu preocupación, pero ya me siento mejor…— soltó a Orihime, y le hizo un amago de sonrisa, que seguro se vio como una horrible mueca, la ayudo a levantarse del piso y se secaron las lagrimas.

—Dejemos ya de llorar, ¿de acuerdo? Imagínate el disgusto de Ichigo si se despierta y nos ve haciendo esta escena ¿te lo imaginas?— Orihime se rio un poco, llorosa, e hizo una imitación de Ichigo frunciendo el ceño y renegando, que la verdad estaba muy bien actuada, Rukia se rió y en ese momento entro Yuzu llamándolas a comer, lo que libró a Rukia de dar más explicaciones. Al salir de la habitación ambas miraron hacia la cama, al rostro plácidamente dormido que dejaban atrás.

DOCE DIAS MAS TARDE…

—Dile a todos que les deseo lo mejor— le dice Ichigo, mientras Rukia se desvanece poco a poco de su vista, como si se la llevara el viento, como si se rompiera en pedazos, al igual que su corazón… ¿Cómo retenerla a su lado cuando ya no podría protegerla? ¿Cómo pedirle que no se fuera? ¿Cómo podía atarla a alguien tan débil como él? ¡¿Para qué dar a conocer lo que desde hace mucho sentía si no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo, y de todos modos ya no les servía de nada, sino para hacerles daño, porque ya no tenían tiempo?!

-De acuerdo- Dice Rukia con la mirada baja…

_Y entonces levanta la cabeza, y me mira…con esa mirada violeta, con esa mirada que me daba a entender todo, y que me entendía del todo, eso es trampa enana maldita, de seguro estas buscando que me arroje a tus pies suplicando que no te vayas… ¡y lo peor es que me encantaría poder hacerlo! ¡Si nos sirviera de algo de verdad que lo haría! Pero..._

Mira hacia abajo, hacia la luz violeta de sus ojos, y ella mirándolo intenta esconder su corazón roto, sin éxito, y el mirándola dice:

—Adiós, Rukia— y cuando ya no es capaz de ver nada continuó— Gracias—.

DIESISETE MESES DESPUES…

La fría lluvia en Karakura bañaba todo, Rukia odiaba la lluvia, siempre lo peor de su vida había pasado bajo ella, y seguía pasando. El inmenso dolor de Ichigo tras perder su Fullbring era tan grande que Rukia lo sentía vibrar en su piel, al igual que las heladas gotas de lluvia "descuida Ichigo, pronto pasara" pensó acercándose a él con decisión por la espalda, con la misma fuerza y seguridad que la primera vez lo atravesó de lado a lado con su espada.

Por un momento lo vio pensar que su padre y Urahara lo habían traicionado. Le vio el sufrimiento inmenso en los ojos. Y entonces cuando la espada empezó a tener efecto pudo verla. La mirada sorprendida entre el rostro cubierto de lagrimas y lluvia causo el mismo efecto que antes en ella, la miro exactamente igual que antes, la miro como si no pudiera creerlo, con la misma mirada que ella lo veía en sus sueños, pensando que se desvanecería. Y a continuación le confirmo que ya sospechaba… ¡en vez de irse sobre los Fullbringers antes de que escaparan! dejo su enorme espada-cuchillo-gigante clavada en el piso, se dio la vuelta y buscó su mirada:

—…Rukia— dijo el suavemente mirándola tan fijamente que confirmo todas sus sospechas. Rukia suspiró y sonrió pensando _"ay Inoue, te di 17 meses de ventaja ¿Y aun así no tuviste ninguna oportunidad? " _

Okay, aparte de todos sus defectos Rukia también era exageradamente sincera.

…

¡A los que llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leer! Es un fic en el que quise resaltar que Rukia de verdad considera a Orihime como su amiga y que sería capaz de dejar a Ichigo bajo sus "cuidados" pero la verdad es que si Ichigo quisiera a Orihime en esos 17 meses se debería haber notado, ¡qué importa lo que haga si Ichigo no es capaz de verla de esa forma! o al menos eso pienso yo ¿Ustedes que opinan?


End file.
